Thicker Than Water
by NvilleSweetY05
Summary: It's the age old argument: Nature vs. Nurture. Born to two master assassins of the League of shadows, yet raised in the lap of luxury amongst Gotham's Elite: This is the Story of Cassandra Wayne. Will she rise up against nature and help protect the city that raised her,or will blood prove to be too thick making an enemy out of the only family she has known. Bane/ OC (rated M later)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Chris Nolan, Batman,or the DC Comics world. All chracters, plots and story lines used that belong to them...well belongs to them. I just own my plot and my interpretation of known characters and appreciation to Chris Tripitaka Le for the fan art i used my cover for this story.I don't know him,but it was amazing art and captured my vision of Cassandra perfectly.

That being said this is my first Fanficiton ever.I was going to label it a crossover, because the characters I used are already established characters in the DC comics world, but decided against 's all Batman in a sense. I crossed Chris Nolan's Batman/Dark night with the comics Batman for character and back story prposes. For example, I used Cassandra Cain and she has her abilities from the comics, but she is not mute and she falls in love with Bain. So in short abilities:Comics, World/location: Chris Nolan's, Personality: mine. Plot is all mine as well. However, I don't really know where this is going at the moment, but i'm excited on taking this journey with who ever reads. Feel free to review. I can only get better, as a writer, if I know what I need to work on. The fic is primarily a bane/ OC ,but takes place over the course of all three movies starting in Batman Begins. I estimate the first interaction between my heroine and Bane will occur during chapter 4. Hang in there all you die hard bane/ oc fans, it's coming. Thank you for your time in reading this and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

David Cain stood holding his daughter in the temple's infirmary. Midwives were frantically attending to Sandra Cain who lay in exhaustion as she prepared to deliver the after birth. Then the reparative surgeries would begin. The Cains knew they had to be of sound mind and body to prepare for the weeks ahead and no one had to be reminded how important it was to their cause that all went as planned. So of course David and Sandra knew sacrifices must be made. They knew nothing of their child's part in the overall plan content in knowledge that she had one. The temple surgeon then entered as his aids prepped her for surgery. Sandra was anesthetized. Stealing another glance at her daughter in her husband's arms, their eyes met for a brief second as the baby opened her eyes for the first time and Sandra slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Ah, so I see the new arrival is here," Ra's exclaimed entering the room. "You have excellent timing, little one. Everything is going as planned." Ra's observed the infant in awe. She was striking. She was so like her mother. Cassandra cooed softly as she too observed Ra's.

You see Cassandra would take useful many useful abilities from her father, but only one important one from her mom; her eyes. Not the shape or the color, but more of how she uses them. To Sandra they were a deductive gateway to a person's inner desires, actions, and reactions. She used this in battle quite often and it usually proved her victorious. He recognized the look Cassandra was giving him; it was almost knowing. Yes, she was like Sandra and that was as he had expected. However, he sensed something else in her; something different, yet powerful radiating off the infant. A look of confusion crossed Ra's face. He furrowed his brow. Ra's found himself slightly hypnotized with every melodic coo that escaped the baby's mouth. He lifted the infant in front of him cradling her neck.

"What is her name?" Ra's asked entranced to no one in particular.

"Cassandra, we named her after her mom."

Ra's pondered this pulling from his brain his knowledge of name meanings. "It is a perfect choice in name, "One who is all". Much is depending on our Cassandra. Let's hope she lives up to it." The force strengthened. It drew Ra's attention back to her. He suddenly felt the need to protect her bend to her every beck and call. She wanted something. Ra's was sure of it. Cassandra crunched up her face, wiggled a little in his hands, turned her head towards her mother, and started crying: melodic and forceful.

Ra's had experienced a sensation like this before, but not for some centuries. He quickly shielded his mind and observed. The midwives immediately left the room as if in a trance. Her cry seemed to be a song, and everyone left in the room seemed to be ensnared in it. They all shifted and looked around between each other like they were having an internal battle between aiding the young infant and remembering their place amongst their leader. The event that happened next was the most surprising to Ra's. It started with Sandra as she was mother to the infant. Even unconscious, two wet spots appeared through her top as she started leaking colostrums. Next the midwives returned along with every other female member of the league of shadows, assassin or aide; all carrying milk in some form of container or leaking their own reserves. All the ladies were there to give the child what she willed. A look of realization settled on Ra's face. He stared at the child with a curiosity. He handed the small child to Doraline, her new caretaker for a bottle. Cassandra's eyes grew heavy as she suckled the milk hungrily. As soon as the crying had stopped, the one's seemingly in trances suddenly had their body control once again. Most wondering how they ended up in the infirmary holding bottles of milk and others slightly more embarrassed. It didn't take long for Ra's to fully comprehend what was placed right at his feet. The endless possibilities it held and that without a doubt he had to be the one to control it.

"Darcenda,take the infant and prepare her for the journey. She leaves tonight."

David shifted suddenly more alert and having a strong urge to protest. "Tonight? Ra's we didn't discuss this. Sandra, she was under the impression she would have some time with her. We know what must be done but…" David followed Darcenda trying to prevent her leaving the room with Cassandra. Ra's placed a gentle yet cautious hand on David's shoulder fully aware of what a man like David was capable. Darcenda moved down the hall pursued by David and Ra's after him. Emotions were running high. They could not afford a distraction at this point in the mission. "My friend, I don't have to tell you how vital you are to our plan. Many years of preparation will be needed and each of us must play our part," Ra's sighs before continuing "All of us must make sacrifices. Your particular mission, I cannot trust to anyone else but the best. It is vital to start the process of renewing Gotham."

David considered this for a moment. He looked back in the direction of his unconscious wife, but wasn't convinced. "It doesn't seem right to not at least let her say goodbye."

"I do understand my friend but I do feel it's better this way," Ra's paused a moment then continued. "for all involved. You see David, the bond between mother and child is strong; fortified long before birth. They only become stronger with further interaction. The longer we wait the harder it will become to do what must be done."

Indecision and confusion fogged David's mind. He sat down raking his hands through his red hair. He was not much for emotions. People had little use for them in his line of business; an unnecessary distraction. Sandra was like him. There never had to be any long expressions of sentiment. They married due to mutual acceptances: A silent understanding of each other's weaknesses and a great respect of each other's strengths. She was loyal. He thought back to before they were married. They'd always seem to find each other even during blind assault training. Sandra was one of two people to ever best him. In the toughest spots, He could always depend on her to be there. Word spread of them through the underground. Her instincts allowed her to anticipate his next move. He would start a fight sequence; she'd be there to complete it. He was darkness. She was silence. Separate they were deadly together they were invincible. Cassandra was the obvious choice in name when they found they were expecting a girl. She would be their first, if not only. She would be special. The perfect blend of two master assassins and it was fitting. One that is all. She would undoubtedly have all their strengths, but could be trained to have none of their weaknesses. Ra's knew the child would be special and so the plan was derived. Cassandra's service to the league of Shadows would begin at her birth.

They had months to prepare themselves for that day but now that it was upon them David felt a tinge of regret. He had been the first one to hold her. He studied her head: Her light brown curls with streaks of red through them, honey complexion, and hazel eyes. All at once, an array of emotions flooded him. Pride for one she had his nose. She was a piece of him, but so much of Sandra. Then he recognized Fear. He wanted to be there to protect her from anything that could hurt her. She could not cry not due to pain. Never. He'd cross oceans, climb mountains, even kill… if it would appease her.

David sat like this for a few minutes left to his thoughts. He could sense Ra's eyes on him; waiting on his consent more out of respect than necessity. He kept thinking like this for a few more minutes before it hit him. He was feeling. His eyes became a dark gray at the thought and it was at that moment Cassandra Cain became deadly to their cause and to their mission. A distraction he and Sandra had never had. One they couldn't allow. He knew what had to be done. Things were in motion it was too far in to be derailed now. Cassandra had to leave. That's the only way they all could survive this. It's the only way Sandra would stay focused on what was ahead. Then, there it was again, a feeling, both underlying and annoying. He would send away his daughter for their mission. What was this, Guilt? He had ruthlessly snapped necks, decapitated, and dismembered bodies. Never once had he felt guilt. Sandra would understand. She was like him in that way. Sacrifices had to be made to ensure their purpose fulfilled.

Ra's continued to watch David, caution in his eyes. He knew the threat David was and was prepared to do what was necessary if David gave him the slightest reason to. This was going to happen with or without his permission.

With his last realization, David finally looked up concession on his face. He sighed and stood from his sitting position. "Very well, it is best this way. Now, if you excuse me. I must wait for her mother to wake up. She will want to know where her daughter is. It would be best if she hears it from me."

David started for the door and stopped just before walking through. He looked over towards Darcenda and regarded the infant peacefully sleeping in her arms. He smiled a sad knowing smile. He had to be sure. "What will become of her; just in case Sandra asks?" He asked Ra's over his shoulder not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"The child has a bigger part to play in our mission as you already know. Her path leads to Gotham and with her special inheritances she will be most useful as a tool for inside infiltration of Gotham's elite.

"But how?" David interrupted, "She will not know about the league of shadows how will that aid our purpose?"

"I will be watching over the girl. Watch them, though the years, gain her trust and she theirs. When the time is right, I'll plant the seed. She will return to the league wounded, searching … willing; ready to join our cause and learn. All while carrying with her a store of knowledge on Gotham's so called elite. She will be raised with the most lavish opportunities, schools, and parties. Luxuries fit for a princess: The princess of Gotham to be more exact. She will want for nothing money can buy. I have assured it."

Ra's ended in tone that sounded distinctively fina. David couldn't help smiling to himself; his guilt eased , content with the knowledge that she'd be raised out of the way and safe. She deserved a life like that. He turned around fully to acknowledge Ra's, dropped his head slightly in quiet consent, and proceeded down the hall.

* * *

"Now, my dear, repeat back to me all I have just explained to you. I will not be accompanying you this trip, as I have business elsewhere to tend to. Gotham International is big and there is little room for error. All must go as planned. She is too vital to the mission. Begin." Ra's demanded Darcenda recited the itinerary:

"Upon landing at Gotham International, I will approach a driver holding the sign Stevenson. We will travel to Gotham general where we will be snuck into to the back entrance and greeted by our infiltrants Victoria Schulman who will be dressed as a nurse who works in the nursery. She will have a cart and in it will be balloons. I will place Cassandra in her hand and only her hand. She is to leave immediately with Cassandra. I grab the balloons and follow at a considerable distance behind her, but must never loose sight of Cassandra. We will travel to room 535; where the decoy biological mother will be in labor and after the birth of her child. Cassandra will be given the name tag meant for that child, and thus placed in the care of her adoptive parents."

"Very good." Ra's complimented her. "This might actually occur without a hitch, and what is the only stipulation that is to asked by the biological mother?"

"The child is to keep her first name. It is a family name and the mother wants a piece of her to stay with the child, even if she can't be" replied the caretaker.

Within a few hours,Darcenda had grown attached to the infant in her arms. It had been a long plane ride so far and they still had a couple of hours left.

She was genuinely concerned about the infant. She had always wanted a child and had grown used to caring for one, and wanted the feeling to last. Cassandra would be gone in a few hours and the void in her heart would start to ache again. Perhaps there was another way?

"Master, you said that there would be another child. What would become of her if Cassandra is to take her place?"

"Her biological mother decided months ago she wanted to keep her child, so it fit our plans and hers to receive the money of the adoptive parents, keep her child, and still have one to give. She was copperative enough to wait until Cassandra's birth to be endused to ensure a timely concern is not the other child. We must see that Cassandra makes it in perfect time to be switched. It's supposed to be a closed adoption. The baby will be taken immediately at birth. If she is not there all the planning is void."

A look of defeat crossed Darcenda's face. She considered this a little longer. Then a plan formed in her head. She held Cassandra a little closer and continued to watch the infant sleep. She was so beautiful. Perhaps, if all went as planned, she could check on her. Watch her grow. There was just one issue that stood in her way: It was a closed adoption she wouldn't see her ever again after she is taken from the room. She had to know who was adopting Cassandra and the only one who knew that was sitting across from her at that moment. It was now or never.

"Master, you never mentioned to David, who was adopting Cassandra. And I'm curious who in Gotham has the wealth and means to give her such a title as "The Princess of Gotham".

Ra's not even looking up from the book he was reading answered," That's simple my dear, Thomas and Martha Wayne."

* * *

One week Later:

The front page headline in the Gotham Gazette announced: **"Gotham Hails the Arrival of its New Princess: Cassandra Isabella ****Wayne"**.

The article took up majority of the page; save two small headlines stuck on each side of the coupon of the day:**"CEO sentenced in ****Major ****Embezzlement Case"**, and **"Young woman and Infant Mysteriously Disappear from Hospital"**.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. The first chapter and I made it a prologue. Purely back story more to come, but bare with me. Let me know what you think. Any advice you might have again is appreciated. Don't really know what a Mary sue is classified as,but I have seen people try to avoid it with their characters so I too will try. She will have back bone and will live all but the perfect life since that part of the story you already know. No happily ever after for the Wayne family in the beginning. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Ra's Unleashed and Birthdays Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Chris Nolan, Batman,or the DC Comics world. All chracters, plots and story lines used that belong to them...well belongs to them. I just own my plot and my interpretation of known characters

* * *

Chapter 2

The country side stretched as far as his eyes could see. Blending blues, grays, whites into a song of the mountains majestic, snow-capped and regal; linked together in unison cutting through the air like a jagged crescendo. The air was crisp, yet the midday sun slightly warmed his face. All playing their part in the symphony of Earth, Sky, and Man. All connected. All one.

He spent so much time being the legend, the Ra's Al Ghul, that he often forgot he was a man once: who felt and loved. He always found his way to this place when he wanted to remember. With deep caverns and protruding ridges; one slip would mean being claimed by the mountains forever. A memory. Not meant for legends. They live on forever, but at that moment he couldn't help but feel small, less immortal, more human… more Henri sitting in their presence.

"She would have loved to see this." Ra's said to no one in particular. They had planned on seeing so many places together before she was taken…

"_Soon we will run." he told Melisande, I just need to gather a few more provisions and we will run away together. Start a new life. A family."_

_Henri Ducard held his wife from behind; relishing in every intricate curve of her well toned body. She smelled of lavender. Her skin was so soft. He had only once enjoyed her fully under the shield of darkness. They had not known each other in that way since for fear of being caught. He felt her body relax into him. He wanted her. His excitement was firm against the slight curvature in her lower back. It was dangerous to continue on this way. Their meetings were to be brief usually long enough to steal a quick kiss, but he hadn't seen her in four days. He had to feel her. Remind him that she was real and she was his._

_He brushed he hair all to one side and began placing soft brief kisses along the small of her neck. The stubble of his facial hair tickled her. Melisande let out a playful giggle. The swift shifting of her body against him only strengthened his erection._

_To where would we run, my love. France? Russia? Canada?" she asked playfully._

"_If my lady wishes it so" Ra's exclaimed, before scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around._

"_I care not." she responded. "My only wish is to be with you without having to kiss in shadows always living in fear."Melisande looked down suddenly very serious worry etched through her brow._

_Henri cupped her face in his hands forcing her green eyes to look at him. He inhaled slightly as their eyes met. Even after all this time he never got used to them. They always pierced him as if they saw right to his soul. She was so beautiful._

"_I love you, I promise we will be free to love each other openly and soon, my love. I can't keep going days without touching you. It gets so hard having to watch you from a distance."Henri replied; playfully thrusting towards her. She moved swiftly away from him in agitation._

"_Henri, I am serious, my father, if he…"_

"_I am close to your father. I will know if he suspects us and we'll be gone before any of them realize we are missing. Ok?" he searched her face feigning his be look of confidence._

_Melisande nods still unsure._

"_There is nothing to fear my love, we will be careful."_

He had been wrong. It plagued him and up here, amongst the Himalayan giants, he felt smaller…vulnerable.

Ra's Al Ghul had it all. Henri Ducard lost everything dear to him. All due to her. The demise of Henri Ducard, upon losing Melisande, had simultaneously become Ra's al Ghul's driving force and the sole purpose for creating the league of shadows. He had to avenge their love at the expense of others. Sometimes vengeance was necessary to achieve harmony. Someone had to stop the injustice infecting the world. Ra's al Ghul was immortal. He would always be there exacting justice. He did not stop with mercelinde father, nor with Rome and it would not end with Gotham.

"That festering cesspool of corruption."Ra's spat in disgust. "Perhaps it is time to move things along." He planned to unleash an economic depression on

Gotham and watch the city deteriorate from the outside in. The people would cleanse themselves.

Ra's stood there for a second taking one last look over the landscape; the mountains suddenly shrinking in comparison to him. The idea. The immortal.

"Until next time Henri Ducard" Ra's spoke into the air. He turned back towards the temple. Phase two was about to begin.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Gotham's Princess, every one sang in unison. "Happy birthday to you."

Gotham's Princess was turning 5, and it was the party of the year. Everybody who was anybody was there. Cassandra could care less about the well wishes, the pony, the 30 clowns or the magician. The 6 foot cottage Thomas specifically had made for her tea parties, the equally high pile of presents and cards waiting to be opened nor the delicious 9 tiered two flavored cake; each layer alternating white cake and chocolate cake.

Cassandra was off to the side looking at a doll. Long blonde hair a pretty pink sequin dress, blushed cheeks and a painted on smile. The doll didn't do anything special. This doll had none of the newest technology that dolls had these days. Nor did this doll have a crying, peeing, or speaking feature. Just a doll. The kind that was carried everywhere even if it was just to the breakfast table. The kind that attends every tea party and has a cozy spot in the bed next to her girl. The very girl holding her right then. Cassandra had had plenty of dolls, many just like the one she was looking at, but they were not this doll. She wanted it.

"Cassandra, darling, it's time to cut your cake." Thomas said interrupting her thoughts.

"Daddy, I want her doll will you buy it for me?" Cassandra asked in her sweetest voice.

Thomas waved the question off knowing the quicker he ended the conversation, the better the afternoon would continue to go for everyone.

"Come now, sweetheart you have plenty of dolls…"

"But, I want that one" she insisted, her voice raising an octave; a very apparent pout forming on her features.

Thomas knew diverting her attention would be the only way to avoid the rising storm approaching fast. He quickly squats down to her eye level and starts softly

We will see what you have received in all those hundreds," He tickles her. Cassandra held her pout steady holding back her laugh. "Thousands" He continued tickling her, a smile broke through this time of presents all for my sweet princess. Thomas always had a way with Cassandra. Who knows, you might have a doll just like it in one of them, but right now, we can't keep our guest waiting for their cake, my love. He picked Cassandra up and she did not fight it. She clutched Thomas's neck tightly. A temporary cessation.

"I still want that doll"

* * *

It was Bells' liked Cassandra's middle name Isabelle better than her first so he chose to call her Bells as a nickname.

Bruce had been playing with Rachel. He tended to shy away from big crowds. Today was perfect because all the attention was on Bells anyway. It wasn't just that day either. Bells seemed to draw people to her. People wanted to do stuff for her. Bruce himself fell victim to her sometimes giving her his dessert even though he was sure he wanted it. His toys became her toys easily when she had an interest in them. It didn't happen often,but when it did Bruce like everyone else was more than willing to appease her.

Bruce had slightly heard Bells going on about a doll she wanted. It wasn't unusual for her she wanted everything all the time. Not saying that Bruce didn't have his times of complete selfishness; like this very instance. Rachel found something and was playfully taunting Bruce.

"Rachel, Let me see" Bruce begged gasping between breaths.

Nuh uh, I found it, it's mine" she sprinted around the corner in the direction of the garden

"Yeah, but on my property." Bruce screamed back still in pursuit of Rachel. He didn't see his father approaching; just as he was about to round the corner himself. "Hey Kiddo!" Thomas said smiling. Bruce stopped running.

"Bruce, we are moving the party inside for hors'devours before dinner is served. We haven't seen much of you today are you coming in?

"I'm playing with Rachel dad, I have to go." Bruce stated impatiently starting to run again.

"Alright kiddo, dinner is in an hour." Thomas said yelling after him, "and Bruce keep an eye on your sister and her little friends playing in the Garden. Don't let them near the greenhouse it is dangerous.

"Okay!" Bruce yelled over his shoulder off again after Rachel.

Thomas smiled; shaking his head as he turned and walked towards the manor.

Bruce arrived near the Garden, he saw Bells and the other playing something that looked like ring around the rosie.

"Rachel?" Bruce screamed; unsure of which direction to continue.

"Finders keepers, Bruce" Rachel said taunting him. She was in the greenhouse. He ran in aand was hit by an overwhelming heat. He scanned the room over once, and saw her shoe poking out from behind a workbench.

"Rachel, Let me see" Bruce said impatiently slightly out of breath. She opened her hands revealing an old arrowhead. It was the coolest thing Bruce had ever seen and he wanted it.

"Cool" Bruce exclaimed.

"Told you it was." Rachel gloated; proud of her find however letting her guard down for a moment. Bruce grabbed the relic and ran away laughing.

"Hey, no fair Bruce that was mine." Rachel called starting to chasing him. He had almost made it out of the greenhouse when he heard the screams. The little girls were screaming towards a young girl slowly walking towards the drop off located at the left most boundry of Wayne Manor. It was a long fall into an icy sea ridden with jagged rocks.

"Bells"

He quickly scanned for his sister only to find her safely standing off behind the group of girls looking in the direction of the girl eerily calm.

She was not stopping. She was about 30 feet from the edge. Bruce realized he had to do something. He didn't have time to run for help and nobody could hear them. The house was too far away. Bruce had to act.

Bruce yelled, " Hey Stop. What's wrong with you?" Taking off from the door in the direction of the cliff. The ground gave away underneath him. Darkness…

Cassandra oriented her eyes in Bruce's direction upon hearing him shout out. She saw him start running then disappear into the ground.

As soon as Cassandra took her eyes off of the girl, the rigidity of the girl's body melted away, and she slumped to ground unconscious.

Rachel arrived at the well. "Bruce, are you ok? There was no reply. I'm going to get help. She took off towards the house screaming for help.

Cassandra ran towards the place she saw Bruce fall. He was shifting trying to sit up. Then it happened. Bats everywhere. It seemed like forever until they had all cleared. Bruce was left shaking on the ground. She sat down beside the well singing a sweet song to show her brother he was not alone.

A few moments passed and Rachel returned with Alfred, Thomas, and the rest of the party guest curious as to what was interrupting their good time.

Upon seeing the child collapsed on the ground the adults began to panic. The girl's dad rushed and scooped her up; cradling her to his body. Other parents grabbed their children by the hands and headed towards the house preparing to leave. The party was over.

Thomas got into his repelling equipment and noticed Cassandra watching; worry on her face.

"Cassandra go find you mother. I must go down and take care of your brother." Thomas commanded.

He got in position and Alfred began lowering him into the well.

Cassandra began walking toward the manor then suddenly remembered what she had been doing before Bruce's fall. She scanned the ground until something caught her eye. Several bright gleams of pink from the sun light reflecting off of sequin. She ran over towards the gleam and picked the object up. She smiled, picking grass out of its blond she whispered to herself:

"Finders Keepers"

* * *

It had been weeks since the party. The cast would come off today, and in celebration the Waynes were going to the

opera; Arrigo Boito's _Mefistofele._ Thomas had already promised Cassandra they would go for her birthday, but it had been

postponed due to Bruce's injury. She was devastated they couldn't go, but was more concerned about Bruce. She was

even helpful at times keeping him company singing to him and playing with him while he was bed ridden. He really had

great kids. He had been hesitant, about adopting. Martha, however, was set on it. It all changed when he saw her for the

first time. The caseworker placed her in his arms, their eyes met, and he was smitten. So small and beautiful. His little

girl. She could be a handful at times, more or less willful. She reminded him alot of his mother. He laughed at the

thought. Deep down she had the biggest heart. He was proud to be a father. Tonight he would take Cassandra to her first

opera. Tonight he would celebrate his family.

* * *

"Can we go" Bruce asked his father quietly looking uncomfortable.

Thomas didn't ask any questions and with a silent understanding; he swiftly complied. They gathered their things to go. Martha reached for Cassandra's hand, who had been enjoying herself even to the point of trying to sing along at times and they stood to leave Cassandra pouting slightly disappointed she had to leave early.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Martha asked and they walked through the door.

Bruce was about to answer, but Thomas interrupted him taking the blame for their early departure.

"I just needed some fresh air." He stated. "A little bit of opera goes a long way, right Bruce?"

Bruce's face read agreement and relief.

"Daddy, can we go get ice cream." Cassandra asked sweetly

"Honey, I think Bruce wants to go home and rest after all he only got his cast off today. It's getting late. We should probably go home." Thomas replied.

"But I want to go get ice cream. Please daddy? Cassandra begged a little more agitated.

"Cassandra, honey, daddy said no, and that is final." Thomas replied a little more matter of factly.

Thomas had never been so direct with Cassandra. He rarely said no to her; but with the economic depression worsening, it just wasn't safe to be out too late. The crime rate was rising in Gotham. Food was becoming more and more scarce for the poor. It was not safe especially with the last name Wayne in Gotham after dark.

Cassandra became angry. Her dad had told her no. She had to leave the opera early. The very opera she had been waiting on and excited to see for weeks, and now she couldn't even get ice cream. She had never been so mad at her dad. She looked in his direction and thought to herself. "I really want ice cream."

Thomas went rigid. It only lasted for a second, but that was too long in this case. A costly distraction. Nobody saw the mugger walk up to the family.

"Wallets, jewelry, fast" the mugger demanded. Bruce pushed Cassandra behind him.

"That's fine, just take it easy." Thomas stated cautiously. He reached in his suit pocket and removed his wallet. He went to hand it to the mugger, but it fell to the ground.

"It's fine. It's fine now, just take it and go." Thomas requested.

"I said jewelry too." the mugger urged impatiently.

A lot of things went wrong at once. Thomas stepped in front of Martha, startling the mugger and the gun went off. Cassandra grabbed her ears, and fell to ground singing to herself rocking back anf forth. Martha was screaming hysterically. Bruce got down covering Cassandra trying to keep her hidden from the mugger. Martha reached down to check on mugger reached in trying to rip off her necklace. It broke and the gun fired a second shot. The mugger fled. The screams had stopped. Thomas barely alive tried to comfort Bruce, then gave his dying request. The alley grew quiet. The only thing that could be heard were the vague sounds of feet retreating growing fainter the farther they ran away, and the soft melodic sound of a little girl singing a lullaby.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for both of them. The police station, the ride home without their parents, nightmares,

condolences, people, the funeral, the burial, headstones…flowers. The days meshed into each other and life for Bruce and

Cassandra had changed forever. Bruce thought back to his dad's final words. Take care of Cassandra. She will need you.

Bruce had done just that since that night. Every nightmare Bruce was there to comfort her. He tried to protect her from

the constant reminders that they were now orphans, but even he could do so much. Bruce noticed she could be found

most days kneeling directly between both their graves staring at the tomb stones for hours singing the lullaby their mom

sang to her every night before bed as if she was waiting for something. She would leave more saddened than the time

before as the days continually passed. Alfred reassured him it was a part of her grieving process. So, Bruce let her go

every day and never bothered her. Today was no different than yesterday. Bruce looked out his window and sure enough

there was his sister in her spot kneeling and singing; willing Thomas and Martha Wayne to wake up.

* * *

A/N: so that was chapter 2. Yes, more back story. It is all vital to understanding her in the next few will be having a few identity issues. I am estimating that there might atleast be prelude to bane some in the next chapter and full on bane in the fourth, but as i stated before i don't know where i'm going with this, so i just let the writing take over. Hope you enjoy and please review. I'd love any advice or suggestions. Until the next time chapter.


	3. The Disgraced Name of Wayne

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Chris Nolan, Batman,or the DC Comics world. All chracters, plots and story lines used that belong to them...well belongs to them. I just own my plot and my interpretation of known characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Disgraced Name of Wayne

Early morning in downtown Gotham was always in motion. People bustling about, cars stopping and going in the morning traffic, the train pulling in then leaving Wayne Tower; all moving in their own time, but strangely in sync like the gears of the big Gotham Machine. The sun light crept into the window and snaked its way along the wall and rippling over peeling wallpaper, mouse holes, and a touch dial phone that was hanging off the hook. The light snuck in to the kitchenette where a teapot sat on the eye warming up not yet at the temperature to boil. The whole room was lit revealing all the secrets the darkness of the night had guarded. The cob webs attached to a dusty picture of a woman and a small girl. The brunette child sat snuggly in the protective arms of the woman: both smiling warmly at the camera. It was a happy time. It was before.

A lone wall was covered in news paper clippings. A shrine of black, white and, gray lines and pictures; each a memoriam of time and places all centered around one person: Cassandra Wayne well Cain as she had first met her. The articles dated back to the first newspaper announcement. A picture of a small beautiful infant with gorgeous dark hair lightened only slightly by streak of gray and a lighter gray done for her face; sleeping innocently in the arms of Martha Wayne. Thomas Wayne was holding a young Bruce in his arms; the family looked complete and happy. The next clipping showed Cassandra's first birthday announcement, her first piano recital, her fifth birthday disaster…Cassandra holding Bruce's hand at the funeral for their parents.

A small woman bent over; aged beyond her years by abuse and malnourishment walked into the kitchen. She opened the lid of the pot to check if it was near boiling and replaced the lid sighing with the knowledge that it would not boil anytime soon. Everything was broken. The ceiling leaked the air was broken. She thought to call the land lord again, but rubbing the bruise on her leg from the last time she brought the landlord a complaint. Dodging a flying lamp and falling down a flight of steps was not in her plans for today. It wasn't just her: The depression was hard for everyone. She had chosen to stay in Gotham; raise her daughter. Times were different then… before the depression. There was hope and safety. She got to stay in Gotham, because she promised to look after the girl; watch for the opportune moment. Ra's was pleased it was one less job he had to do.

"**Gotham's princess sets fire to Cabana at Hawaiian Resort."** He'd come again for her soon. He came periodically, but the moment was never "opportune". However, lately, Cassandra was causing a lot of attention to herself, and bad attention was a signal of distress. A new energy enveloped her frail body. She had to go to her. She could save Cassandra from that life. Cassandra was more than a self-destructive socialite or a pawn of Ra's al Ghul. She was pure and innocent and powerful, and in the wrong hands she could become an unstoppable force of annihilation. She had to at least try.

Darcenda dressed quickly, grabbed her bus pass and shot down the stairs. There was no time to waste. She moved as a younger woman again. Just as Darcenda reached the front door a black town car pulled up to the curb. The window of the town car lowered revealing an older Ra's al Ghul.

"Master, you are here. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Darcenda inquired fully knowing the answer she would receive. He looked down, retrieved a copy of the Gotham Gazette, and held it up for her to see: It's time to plant a seed.

* * *

Cassandra knew she was in for it. She had avoided fifteen of his calls already.

At least he won't be home for 3 more days" Cassandra whispered to herself stretching; finding peace in the fact that Bruce was not due back at the manor yet. "It might even give him time to cool down a little." She reassured even further.

Bruce could be a controlling prune at times. She hadn't meant to burn down that cabana. It was actually a funny story. One she would be happy to tell as soon as she remembered it. Her head was pounding, hangovers were truly the worst. At least she was comfortable. "I love mornings in Hawaii. " At least I think I'm still in Hawaii." She focused in on her surroundings and felt turbulence. She was shaking back and forth.

"Nope, I'm moving." She opened one eye to observe her surroundings. She was on the family jet still dressed for the party she left blazing the night before.

"Alfred!" she yelled and almost like clockwork Alfred appeared with aspirin and a glass of water.

"How bad was it?" 50,000 dollars in property Damage, a night in jail, and a lifetime ban from the resort. He handed her the medicine and water.

"At least they'll remember it." Alfred. A hint of sarcasm, indifference, and pride mixed together. What of my brother. Did he sound mad?" She asked popping in the aspirin. She raised the water into her mouth.

"Ah yes, Master Wayne has arrived home early. Water and pills spewed out of her mouth as she chocked on the water. "Shit, I'm dead."

* * *

Children deal with the death of parents differently. Where Bruce became more responsible and a social introvert; Cassandra began acting out, in some cases, as the Tanahau resort found out, being a destructive force of nature. In actuality, Bruce was only 4 years older than Cassandra, but he seemed to age 5 times a year. They rarely got along now and rarely spoke. He was a college student and she was his little high school sister. He left for school and didn't look back. Not until she forced him to see who he left behind, and she forced him to look quite often.

Luckily for Cassandra, by the time they arrived home. It was time for her to go to school. She dressed quickly and escaped before Bruce could wake up. She never was in this much of a hurry to get to school but the alternative…The yelling, and guilt she would experience once Bruce and her were finally face to face. School and a slowly dying hangover were much better options.

She parked her car in the student parking lot. Stress plagued her body as she sat in her front seat looking at, Gotham prep and all its contents, the cause of her anxiety at the current moment.

"I'm already late, what's a few more minutes." She lit her stash and relaxed as the car became engulfed in the smoke of complete tranquility.

Cassandra crept towards the building hoping no paparazzi were there to capture the under-aged recreational activity that had just occurred in her car. It would be the cherry on the top of a very large sundae of fuck ups. She began climbing the stairs when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Excuse me, Cassandra Wayne?" Cassandra froze in place eyes wide open. She had been caught.

"It's for my Glaucoma" So much for unnoticed. She turned towards the voice and saw it was a lady not particularly old, but more malnourished. It was sad in a way.

"You don't know me, but I need to talk to you. It is of the upmost importance."

"Sorry I'm late for class and I don't want to buy anything today. Thank you." Cassandra turned and continued up the stairs towards the entrance. Darcenda pursued

"I knew your parents" Darcenda shouted. Cassandra hesitated at the mentioning of her parents; it still stung.

Yeah, everyone who lives in Gotham knows who my parents were.

You are late for class Miss Wayne. Cassandra turned to see Mr. Collins Gotham prep's headmaster opening the front entrance to the school.

I'm sorry Mr. Collins I'm heading in right now, and began walking again.

"Your real parents Cassandra" Darcenda Shouted.

Cassandra immediately halted and turned to face the lady again preparing to tell her off, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Is every ok Miss Wayne?" Mr. Collins stated annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Yes sir" she answered, walking into the school confusion still etched on her face.

Thirty minutes into her first class Cassandra realized why she ditched school so often. She hated every aspect of Gotham prep. They were dissecting frogs in Biology that day. Cassandra hated the smell of formaldehyde, she hated gym, she hated her uniform, and most of all she hated Bruce went there first. The expectations on her were set so high there was no way around failing. So instead Cassandra didn't try to. She opted staying long enough for roll to be called; then going to the mall to shop or hitting a day time matinee. Most of the time, she sat across from the orphanage that she and Bruce funded. When she was younger, she imagined she was in there with them playing .she was laughing running playing tag. She was around people like her… people who understood. Reality had been much different. Cassandra actually ran away from Wayne Manor when she was seven to go live at the orphanage. Naively enough, she had put on her most fashionable dress on so that she would look nice for her new friends. They didn't see it that way:

"_What are you doing her Miss Wayyyne?" One of the kids asked saying her name sarcastically._

"_I just came to live with you guys. It looks like fun" Cassandra answered sincerely._

"_Fun, You hear that guys? She thinks our life is fun. You and your brother leave your ritzy house one time a year to come here and show your sympathy for the poor Gotham orphans. Look at her dress. I bet her personal maid picked it out for her." The kids laughed out loud._

"_Yeah" another kid chimed in. "I bet she dressed her too." The kids laughed harder. _

"_I just wanted to play with you guys." Cassandra stated hanging her head tears forming at the feeling of rejection._

"_Go home, Miss Wayyyne" The kid taunted. "You don't belong here." With that the kids all turned away from Cassandra and resumed their multiple activities._

_Mrs. Sanchez came out at that moment to see what all the commotion had been and there see saw Cassandra Wayne sitting on the bench swinging her legs alone head hanging. Cassandra sensed her approaching and looked up. Mrs. Sanchez could tell she had been crying. _

"_Miss Wayne, what are you doing here? Do your pare.. Mrs. Sanchez caught herself. Who knows you are here, dear?" The director inquired._

"_No one, I ran away so I could come live here, but the other kids don't like me." Cassandra stated grimly._

"_I see how about we get you a snack, while I call Mr. Pennysworth to come fetch you. He must be worried sick about you." Mrs. Sanchez offered gently. Cassandra nodded approval and followed Mrs. Sanchez into the main building._

So from that day on Cassandra just sat across the street and watched from a distance as the kids played. She imagined herself playing with them. Over the years she watched those older kids leave just to be replaced by new kids. That's how the system worked; moved out moved in like cattle or mail. She made at personal note to do something about that when she got older. That kid had one thing right? Cassandra didn't belong there and still didn't; and as she got older she realized she didn't belong anywhere. Not there or Wayne Manor, not on that bench and definitely not at Gotham prep. Maybe she didn't belong in Gotham at all?

"Cassandra Wayne", her teacher snapped; extracting her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Mrs. Goldtree" Cassandra asked flustered.

"Freak" a soft voice whispered followed by faint giggles. It came from the far side of the room. Cassandra looked in the general direction that the comment came from; only to see a familiar group of girls laughing and looking in her direction.

"If you are done daydreaming about Mr. Dalton; would you mind please answer the question"

"But I wasn't" Cassandra realized she's had been staring at the back of Jason Dalton's head while she was daydreaming. Her cheeks turned a rosy color. The thought that she?...about Jason Dalton? Snickers and giggles rippled throughout the classroom. Cassandra sunk some in her seat ears turning red now. Jason turned around and smirked. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Kill me now" whispered Cassandra to herself.

"Miss Wayne the answer please." The bell rang signaling the end of class. Cassandra grabbed her books and ran for the door.

"Cassandra" Jason yelled after her, catching her halfway down the main hallway, "I'm sorry Mrs. Goldtree called you out like that. She can be a real witch at times."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Excuse me I have to…" Cassandra said shortly embarrassment fully resurfacing.

"I just wanted to ask you something… You know the prom is coming up; and I…" Jason began.

"Jason" Cassandra hesitated, uncomfortably shifting her body.

"You don't want to go with me?" Jason inquired, he put both hands in his pockets the smile on his face suddenly fading.

"It's not that, it's just kind of not my thing." Cassandra continued trying to reassure him, "but I'm sure Maritza would probably love it if you asked. You guys make more sense anyway golden boy and girl. Shoe-in for prom king and queen."

The situation was becoming much more awkward. "My next class starts soon. I'll talk to you later, ok?"Cassandra turned to walk away.

"Yeah, of course see ya." He turned and casually walked down the hallway to his locker.

Sighing Cassandra disappeared in to the bathroom. She needed to breathe. Cassandra splashed water on her face. She was about to light up in the bathroom when the door of the bathroom burst open. Cassandra instinctively shot into the first stall she could find; throwing the evidence in the toilet preparing to flush in a second's notice if she needed.

The group of girls who had been laughing at Cassandra entered the bathroom. "Did you see how red her face turned?" Maritza laughed to the other girls; checking her make-up in the mirror. "It was priceless."

"Oh, and Jason asked me to Prom finally!" Maritza announced, glee pouring through every word like the stickiest syrup. "I didn't know what was taking him so long, but I think he wanted to wait until the right moment." Cassandra rolled her eyes; the delusion becoming too much for even her to tolerate. "I know we'll take queen and king for sure." Maritza said as she finished retouching her eyeliner.

"I heard he asked Cassandra first." Chloe, one of Maritza's friends, self acclaimed gossip queen, stated. The color drained from Maritza's face.

"I mean it makes since." Chloe continued, "He has had a crush on her forever, and they are both old money. I'm surprised they weren't betrothed to each other from birth."

"His parents have more class than to marry a thoroughbred like him to that stray." Maritza retorted, " She is a mutt too. I mean what is she really?"

Cassandra felt the anger rising not just because of what she said, but because she didn't have the answer. She didn't know what she was, and she never would. The one source she might have had disappeared into thin air.

"It's obvious she is adopted." Maritza continued applying new layer of lip gloss. "Dalton men only deserve the purest of bloodlines."

"Jason seems to like her bloodline just fine." Roxanne, a tall elflike brunette stated bluntly. The girls all snickered at the joke. Maritza, however, looked as if she had walked right into an unpleasant smell.

"Whatever" Maritza said waving the conversation off indifferently, "the bell is about to ring. Let's go."

Tears stung Cassandra eyes. She usually does not let Maritza bother her, but what she had said really struck a nerve.

Maritza and Cassandra had been best friends at one point, but all that came down after Maritza wouldn't share her favorite doll. Nobody ever believed the girls when they told them Cassandra had powers and had almost killed Maritza. As a result, they never missed an opportunity to try and provoke Cassandra into doing it again. The girls were unaware that Cassandra has sworn against whatever it is she could do. She made sure to be careful and control her emotions. After what happened to her father; she would never allow it to happen again whether deserved or not.

"I think I've had enough school for one day" Cassandra thought. Cassandra bolted from the school hoping to not be caught by security. She was rather stealthy she noticed as she dodged between cars. Finally arriving at her car, she fumbled to obtain her car keys in her bag when she noticed small piece of paper on her windshield. "We are a little too old to be sending love letters… ugh boys. She grabbed the paper and opened it.

It simply read:

1516 N Holy Oak Street

Apt 523

I'll tell you anything you want to know.

Darcenda watched Cassandra drive away from the school. Darcenda wanted to badly tell her everything, but Ra's had spoiled that for her. She'd have to find another way to warn her; until then she had to do what she was told. She would find a way to help her. She had to. She dialed the number he had instructed her to dial. The phone rang several times. His voice answered.

"The seed has been planted, Master" Darcenda stated.

"Good" was all Ra's replied.

* * *

She wanted to go to the address so bad. Cassandra had done a lot of stupid things in her life, but she knew better than to go to a stranger's house without anyone knowing where she was there. Cassandra decided to instead go through her usual ritual: sitting on the bench, going to the mall, matinee. When she was sure the school day was over she headed home.

"No reason putting it off any longer" Cassandra whispered to herself.

Cassandra entered the house. She knew she was in for a battle. She took a deep breath and put on her strongest face.

"Good evening, miss" Alfred always had perfect timing.

"Hello Alfred, where is my brother." Cassandra asked not really wanting an answer.

"He is in the library, madam and is expecting you." Alfred relayed.

"Thank you, Alfred." Cassandra solemnly stated and she started towards the library. Her head was held high.

"Good luck, madam" he offered sincerely, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She entered the library. Bruce did not look up or acknowledge her presence in anyway. He continued reading his book. Cassandra was sure he knew she was there.

"Look Bruce, I know you are mad at me." Cassandra began.

"Don't Cassandra" Bruce stated dryly, not even looking up from his book.

"I'm sorry, Bruce"

Silence.

"I know I've been screwing up lately but…"Cassandra began again; she never finished her statement. Bruce exploded.

"You are being irresponsible Cassandra. You are not some normal teen screw up.

We have mom and dad's image to uphold and you will no longer disgrace that image.

Not only did my teenage sister get caught underage drinking but has destroyed public property severing a relationship that was established by our great grandfather. A lifetime ban Cassandra, really?

You are a Wayne. Start acting like it." Bruce finished. Certain of the finality the statement should have brought. He had practiced it that way at least. Cassandra, however, was just getting started.

Whether it was the long flight, the girls' words in the bathroom, or a mysterious woman showing up at her school claiming to know her biological parents, the words seemed to flow out before she could think; before she could stop it. Anger rose up inside of Cassandra, and she too exploded.

"Am I Bruce? Am I really a Wayne?" Cassandra questioned.

"What are you talking about Cassandra, of course you are."

"Oh that's rich Bruce, you go off to college, and I don't hear from you at all until I do something to taint our precious family name, but you know what the truth is Bruce.

Perfect Bruce Wayne, so much like his father… so much like Thomas. Then there's Cassandra, the stray, Bruce got stuck with when his parents died. It's too late to throw me back, huh Bruce." Cassandra accused. The anger was too high to control now.

"I'm not having this conversation, Cassandra." Bruce started towards the door.

"And when did you start calling me Cassandra. No more Bells, huh; no more terms of endearment for little sis Bruce." Cassandra taunted. The bait worked because Bruce turned around and pointed his finger, anger apparent in his eyes.

"Start acting like her again and maybe I will." Bruce snapped back.

You were so busy making new friends and continuing with your life that you couldn't see you left me here in this hell called Gotham drowning Bruce.

Well here's a new headline for you Bruce. News flash: Bells died when our parents did and you can consider me dead as well.

She felt that familiar feeling rising in her. It was powerful and she had to get away from him before she made him walk off the balcony.

She stormed out of the room and ran to her section of the manor. She entered her room and slammed the door.

She paced back and forth mind pacing as well. Who did he think he was coming home and reprimanding her. He was not her father. He was dead, or maybe…

Cassandra stopped and pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket. _I'll tell you anything you want to know_.

That was it. She packed a small bag grabbed her essentials and climbed out of the window. She got in her car and drove away from Wayne Manor, and prom, and the orphans and didn't look back. There was a lot she wanted to know and that lady had answers.

* * *

Cassandra parked outside the apartment. It looked sketchy but her gut told her this was where she was supposed to be. Her dad's train ran right over the building that had to get annoying at times. She was not used to this type of neighborhood. She looked back at her car one more time thinking it could possibly be the last time she saw it completely intact or at all. She climbed 5 flights of steps and finally came to the door 523. Before she could even knock the door opened and there stood a tall man with slightly peppered facial hair. He didn't look as if he was from Gotham. He had an other worldly look to him like he was much older than his years displayed.

"Uh, maybe I have the wrong apartment. I'm sorry." Cassandra checked her paper again and started to walk away.

"Please do come in Cassandra Wayne. We have much to discuss." The strange man stated matter of factly. It almost had an air that it was not an actual request but more a formality

The apartment was small but surprisingly cozy. She lived alone though Cassandra did notice a baby crib in the corner of her living room a teddy bear inside lying on its side, abandoned for years. Where had the child gone? She obviously lived alone. Her thoughts were interrupted by the frail lady banging around in the kitchen looking for cups for the tea. She had obviously not had anyone to share tea with in a long time.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Ra's started. I'm Henri Ducard."

"You knew my real parents too." Cassandra asked curiously

"Yes" Ra's stated simply.

"And you too can tell me anything I want to know, because otherwise with much due respect Mr?..."

"Ducard", he replied strange amused at her shortness. It was slightly refreshing.

"I would really prefer to talk too?..." Cassandra held her hand out to the lady waiting on a response. This gesture just seemed to make the lady uncomfortable. Her eyes became wide looking back and forth between to two people standing in her living room.

"Darcenda" Ducard answered for her, "and to answer your other question. No, I cannot tell you everything you want to know about your parents, but I can show you. I can take you to a place where you can learn about your past about your parents. A place you can find your own understanding of who they were and still might be and by the looks of indecision in your eyes you might along the way also find out who you are. I am above everything an educator and will tell you only this. One of your parents is alive; your father. Your mother has not been heard from for years. At your father's request long ago I will not tell you who he is and you'd need him to find who your mother is? It is up to you to use your intellect and your powers. Yes I know about those. To find what you want to know. You might find you can do a lot more than this city of your can offer."

Ducard could see Cassandra in an internal struggle. What she knew pitted against what she wanted. Knowledge; so much like her father, but she had a striking resemblance to Sandy. She was ready she just had to decide. It would only work if she chose to go with him.

I know you have some reserves but what I also know is that you can look at me and tell if I am lying. We can help you focus your powers. Learn them. master them. Go ahead read me.

Cassandra looked at Henri Ducard. He was sincere. There was nothing deceitful about his proposition. She didn't know how see knew for sure but if he knew what she could do and they could teach her to master that power they might also be able to help her at least control her other power so she could never hurt anyone ever again.

The choice is yours, dear. But be sure because that would mean giving up everything you have come to know. Everything you have come to love. I t didn't take long for Cassandra to decide. It was not hers anyway. She had learned all Gotham could teach her and it was only meant to be temporary. It was time for her to find out who Cassandra Wayne was or whatever her real last name is. It was time to find her destiny.

I want to come with you Mr. Ducard. I'd like to learn.

The flight seemed to drag on forever but Cassandra mind was racing. A mixture of excitement, guilt, and confusion circled through her brain. She had not left Bruce a notice of any form, but she knew she'd find him one day.

It's for the best she whispered to herself trying to validate her decision. He could focus on himself and not have to worry about her getting in trouble or the further defacing of the perfect Wayne image.

"I just have one question, Mr. Ducard" Cassandra inquired.

"Yes, my dear" Ra's gave Cassandra his full attention.

"You kept saying we." Where are we going and who are the "we" I keep hearing about?" She inquired.

Ducard looked at her. Cassandra decided to practice more on her powers since she left Gotham. She read pride and loyalty. Whoever the "we" were; they were very close… a family. One she hoped to be a part of herself in time. Henri finally opened his mouth to answer her question and his tone confirmed everything she had thought.

"We, my dear, are going to the headquarters; the very place where you were born; your home and "We" are the League of shadows: your new sanctuary… your true family.

* * *

A/N Final chapter of pre story. Bane will arrive in the next chapter so thanks to all of you who have been patiently still are pre batman begins but since this is Cassandra's story so most of the events of Batman begins will not effect her but rather relate to something she is doing elsewhere. Review please and i'll get the first Bane chapter up soon.


	4. Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Chris Nolan, Batman,or the DC Comics world. All chracters, plots and story lines used that belong to them...well belongs to them. I just own my plot and my interpretation of known characters

A/N: So I have finally brought bane in in this chapter. I hope to do him justice. Please note Cassandra is still a teenager for most of this so her thoughts are such. Next chapter she is a completely different personality and it will be full of bane. Please review with any constructive criticism. Iinvite it. It will only help me get better as a writer. Thnaks to all who have reviewed so far. Can't wait to hear from you guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: Another Day

"_How did I get myself into this_?" Cassandra thought to herself. The sweat on her brow stung her eyes as she tried to think of something anything that could help her survive this "unconventional" training exercise. The room was slightly lit there were crates piled in one corner. They were in some form of warehouse. She had woken up there. As soon as she opened her eyes; he was released. She hadn't had time to fully acclimate to her new surroundings and suffered several injuries because of it. "_If I keep this up he wouldn't even have to touch me?_" Cassandra thought to herself wincing at the sting she felt in her leg.

"Come out Come out wherever you are." Taunted the man? Or more Tiger? She had never seen anything like this before. The thing in front of her was some sort of hybrid of tiger and human. He had a humanoid figure with yellow cat like eyes. The pigment of his skin had an orange brown hew to it with alternating dark brown melanin deposits in the skin that gave the appearance of it being striped. He had claws actual claws that were sharp and threatening meant to rip the flesh off easily in a few small swipes. Not to mention the fangs. Cassandra did not want to think about what those could do. David often had unusual methods of teaching, but this was borderline sadistic. She had panicked and took off running before he could reach her. She was fast and very agile to have only been trained for 2 months. Cassandra arrived at the exit to find it locked. "Damn it." Cassandra shrieked struggling against the handle. She had known better to think that it would be as easy as a sprint to the door: the first one out gets to live.

Tiger man seemed to be in no hurry. He was enjoying the hunt and was gaining on Cassandra. She had to move from the door. "The crates" she thought taking off to hide amongst them. He anticipated this. Cassandra was making bad mistake after bad mistake. She would hide buy sometime while she thought of something anything she had learned in the last two months that could remember well enough to execute. She drew a blank. Cassandra was mediocre at best in training. David could tell she wasn't trying hard enough or more she just didn't have the right inspiration. To teach her she'd need no choice but to fight. She'd need the will to survive…

And there she was sitting behind the crates sweating .He was closing in and she was now trapped. Nowhere else to move. He hadn't found her yet, but it was only a matter of time. "What is David trying to do kill me?" she thought. Fear entered her body immediately at the thought. Then realization. Only one being was meant to come out of this alive, and if she wanted it to be her Cassandra had to think of something and quick.

Think Cassandra. Think. She urged herself.

* * *

It had been a long flight and an even longer trek up the mountain. Cassandra had never seen anything so beautiful, even at the hour of night that it was. The snow illuminated the landscape providing a light that outlined a beauty she had never witnessed before. She could only imagine what it looked like under the warmth of the sun kissed and enveloped in its rays of light. She felt at home there. "All the money in the world at my disposal and I never once thought to visit the Himalayas; they are breathtaking." Cassandra thought out loud.

Ra's smiled at the sentiment. He understood. He watched them constantly…longing. They reached the monastery sometime after midnight. A young woman greeted them in the main corridor.

"Cassandra this is Sovann. She will show you to your room. You will retire for tonight for there is much to do tomorrow." Ra's nodded slightly to Sovann and took his leave.

Cassandra did not offer any opposition. She never expected to hike that day; the flight had been enough. Cassandra just wanted a pillow to lie down on. They arrived at her room and Sovann dismissed herself. Upon entrance, Cassandra became fully aware of the decision she had made. The room was dimly lit by an oil wick lantern that sat on a wooden bedside table beside a steaming white porcelain bowl. Fresh linen lay on a cot. It was a far cry away from her Majesty IV spring bed with 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets she had at home in the manor, but it was cozy. Her stomach growled. Cassandra couldn't help but think of the herb crusted quail Alfred prepared for her on occasion. It was her favorite. Cassandra reluctantly picked up the bowl with the white mass of what she could only assume was some form of seafood bathing in a brown broth. She looked disapproving at the mass and opted just drink the broth around it. Soup and fish were not her purpose for being there so she would have to suck it up. She was not in Gotham anymore. This was her home now, a sense of purpose then replacing the homesickness she was feeling. Cassandra closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow proved to be as long as Ra's had warned her it would be. The "One Who is All" all but failed to live up to her name. They would have to start from the beginning. Ra's decided it was best for "timely progress" that she be trained separately of the rest of the league by David Cain after all with Sandra gone and Cassandra back. It would prove to be a much needed distraction for his old friend. He hadn't been the same since the day he lost Sandra. She just vanished and David Cain vanished with her. Ra's observed David when he looked upon his daughter for the first time. He appeared quite disconnected. He had only had a few hours with her at birth. That bond had been severed, but Ra's had hoped to see something come back to David upon seeing Cassandra… anything. It was one of the reasons he felt the need to retrieve her from Gotham when he did and also the reason he gave the duty of training her to him. David did not contest when Ra's instructed him not to reveal who he was to Cassandra. She reminded him of her; Cassandra's mother at least in looks. It still hurt after all these years, but she was nothing like her mother, she was weak and uncoordinated. It was going to take a lot of work if he was going to make her worthy of leading an army. He WAS after all the best. He had once created the best when she too was not living up to her potential. He had killed to allow her to be the best then married her. He'd do it again for their daughter.

* * *

A few minutes had past. The tiger man was still calling out to her again. He was definitely having fun with the chase. "I'm going to play with you before I kill you, Cassandra." He taunted certainty of a promise he would keep pouring from every word. Cassandra did not want to know what he meant by play. On one hand she could be a big ball of yarn for a kitten to roll around or…Her eyes immediately traveled down to his penis. He definitely had one and it was fully erected. The thrill of hunting such a helpless and seemingly defenseless prey, a female at that, must have excited him. Cassandra could imagine all the things the sick mutant was probably thinking of doing to her. Disgust and fear lodged into Cassandra and was just enough to motivate her. Sure she had done things with guys, but she was still a virgin, where it counted, and had no intention of losing that or her life that day.

Think Cassandra Think. What can I do? She urged herself again raking her brain for some inspiration.

_Lesson 1: If they can't touch you they cannot kill you. _

_First day of training and Cassandra had a stick flying at her head. She dodged it. Again three more swift attempts. She dodged at lof them with an ease. With the right concentration where stick Her swung the stick again. Dodged._

_Bullet, stick dodge_

_Or fist you stick dodge. The will not be able to touch you. Which means they cannot kill you. That makes you indestructible and they will fear what they cannot not destroy. That is half the battle. Get in their head and make yourself more than human; more than a god more than anything tangible. Make yourself fear itself. Stick, stick, stick. Dodge, dodge ,dodge._

_Cassandra screamed in excitement. She had done it. He hadn't touched her. She was so excited her first day. "That wasn't so hard" Cassandra gloated."I…"_

_Whack. Cassandra slumped to the ground in tears. _

"_What the hell" Cassandra wept._

"_Lesson 2: Do not become distracted by petty Victories…"David corrected._

_A few days later_

_It was hot in the room and they had been training in Jiu Jitsu all morning. Cassandra's temper was short. She was beginning to feel as if David was toying with her. She was not picking up on this style as easily as the others. She hit the ground time after time after time just to be completely dominated once she hit the floor._

_She had just recovered from a particularly hard spill when she lashed out._

"_What's the fucking point of this" Cassandra said yelling in frustration as she kicked a nearby chair over._

"_The point is lesson 3 Cassandra: Stay on your feet." David retorted yelling just as loud,"but know how to fight if you must do it from the ground. For instance: Say you bump your head or sprang your ankle. Standing may not be an option. To be indestructible is to not let things like bumps or wounds or a sprang defer you from victory. You have to be able to counter. Set up a defense from the ground, but that is only if it is necessary. Otherwise…" David didn't have to end his lecture. Cassandra did it for him._

"_I know… stay on my feet" Cassandra finished annoyed and rose to her feet. She took her stance and they began again._

_Weeks later…. _

"_Lesson 4 and 5 we will cover together. Number 4: Weaknesses are your best ally. They tell you everything you need to know to beat your opponent. "David walked her over to a carton with a mouse in it. Cassandra reached in a picked it up. His white fur tickled her fingers. It reminded her of a pet mouse she had once begged her father to buy her. He died a week later. Cassandra wanted to protect this mouse. If David had a purpose for it then it probably would not end well for the tiny creature. David took the mouse into his hand and held it up for Cassandra to see. "Take this mouse for instance" David began. "His weakness is his endless need to eat. _

_Control his weakness." David placed the cheese down directing under a cinderblock on a rope. _

"_Control the mouse." The mouse stayed in place sniffing and eating the cheese exactly where David wanted him. "There is no room for compassion or sympathy." David stood there for a second studying the mouse. They grew dark…Sinister._

"_And the final lesson Cassandra; the most important lesson, number 5: once you have an opening for a finishing move… take it." David cut the rope holding the cinderblock, and it released on the mouse. Cassandra closed her eyes not bearing to watch the brutality. There were no long explanations this time. No second lecture just cut then death. Cassandra opened her eyes to find only blood, stone, and dust left in the place where the mouse had been._

* * *

Cassandra finished her thoughts. If she was going to survive this she'd have to fight her way out.

"Ok , Cassandra you can do this." Saying it aloud made her more sure than she felt. It was too late because his sharp ears had heard her declaration and he was now about 20 feet from her. He knew where she was and was done playing. He wanted her urgently anticipating the thrill of the kill. Cassandra knew it. It was now or never.

"Lesson 1" Cassandra remembered. "If he can't touch you he can't kill you."

Tiger man swiped at her several times with his claws. She easily dodged each one, and returned the favor by sending a series of punches his way. Right hook, left hook, right, right, and ended in a roundhouse kick. The cat man fell to the ground.

"What was lesson 2 and 3 again?" Clunk! Cassandra hit the ground.

"_O yeah, don't get distracted by petty victories and stay on your feet. I'll have to fight my way back up." _She thought to use some of the jiu jitsu she had learned.

"_Wait_ I can make him beat himself she thought Lesson four weaknesses. "_What are a tigers weaknesses? Or was he more man than tiger? Think ,THINK_" she had learned this. It was right there and she just could not recall it. David had given her a book on the animals an enemy could use against them or that could be randomly encountered on a mission to more exotic locations. Animal were predators too and some were just as deadly. She could learn how to defend herself against everything from an awry squirrel to an anaconda from this book. However, recalling it while actually in a dangerous position did not prove to be effective at all for Cassandra.

"_Think, think."_ Then all of a sudden it came to her. "_Bluffing_" she thought. "_Tigers do not like to fight. They will bluff each other until one proves dominate, and they don't camouflage well._ _I have to get him down somehow_. _Show dominance_." Then it hit her. She would never out power him he'd have to be outwitted. She'd have to turn the tiger into a house cat.

"Owww my ankle" She feigned. Cassandra held her ankle as if in intense pain. She started scooting away from him backwards fear in her eyes tears staining her face. He stalked her licking his fangs. He crouched down in front of her and used one of his claws to make a small incision on her calf. Deep enough for a small drizzle of blood to sliver down her leg. The pain was real now but she couldn't afford any distractions. He scooped down to lick the blood from her leg. He then stood up and finished by licking his claw. His erection was firm. He was definitely enjoying this. He thought he had won. She could use this. He had become distracted. She jumped to feet couched low- balanced- and before he realized what happened; Cassandra planted a foot into his erection. The tiger man fell to his knees bringing him to her level. Cassandra knew well enough that she didn't have long. She sent a swift kick to his face and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"_That should buy me a few minutes_." Cassandra thought and took off running at the wall. She had to turn off the lights.

"Damn it no switch" Think, think Cassandra. She looked up. She'd have to do it manually. There was a stack of crates that were just high enough for her to jump from. She climbed to the top of the highest crate and jumped. She felt her finger wrap around the cold steel of the over head pipes.

One by one she swung kicking out light bulbs as she went. She reached the last one. Darkness.

Cassandra could see. She did not know how, but she could definitely see. Her senses were in over drive. She could see colors. Him. He stuck out like a sore thumb against the darkness. She could see his energy. Hear his heart rate quicken a little at the change in environment. She had called his bluff. Something primal inside of her took over. She felt alive. Awake for the first time in her life. She was now the predator. She stalked him. The power she felt was intoxicating. She took her position. She knew one thing held true. It was pure logic.

"Where the head goes" She whispered to herself. He looked up just in time to see her drop down from the ceiling. She landed on his neck and locked her legs. Tiger man started thrashing about trying to knock her off. She, as if in autopilot, flung her body forward into a flip.

"The body will go." Cassandra finished.

Tiger man hit the ground head first completely knocked out.

He came to about 30 minutes later groaning. It took him all of 5 seconds to realize he was chained.

"Release me now you tricky bitch! Or…"Tiger guy threatened

"Or what?" Cassandra retorted, "The way I see it you are in no position to make demands."

"No more tricks. I am Bronze Tiger. You will release me and I promise to kill you fast. You won't feel a thing I promise." He spit struggling against his chains.

"That still doesn't seem like a fair fight for you, Gold Tiger or whatever you called yourself." Cassandra said a little hint of malice in her voice. She pressed a foot in to his groin making sure to place some of her weight onto it.

"Now be a nice kitty and cooperate or I make sure your part in the family tree ends with you.

Two hours past and David Cain returned to the ware house. He removed the bolted chains from the door. He entered knowing that at least one of them was dead: his daughter or Bronze Tiger. He was taken aback when he saw it was pitch black. _"Could it be"_ He thought. _"Could she have…"_ Through the darkness he saw something moving towards him. Cassandra's outline appeared first becoming clearer as she reached the light. She squinted some as her eyes adjusted. He heard the rattle of the chain before he saw it. She had it in her hand. Cassandra gave one big tug and out popped his creation bound in a way that he could still be mobile but could no longer cause harm. Both very much alive and he was in complete submission to her. A few hours and she had tamed a cold blooded killer. Cassandra smirked at the absolute confusion and anger that etched on David's face. She had not squished her mouse, cat in this instance, under the metaphorical cement block. She had spared him and there was no room for compassion if they were to succeed.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up. Missed lunch. I was getting hungry. I think this belongs to you." She dropped the chain in his hands and walked towards the plane. David put a bullet in Bronze Tiger's head having no further need for him then burned the body. Something had to be done about Cassandra. It was in her blood to kill. The plan depended on him finding a way to awaken the Cain in Cassandra Wayne.

"I can't train her here." David yelled spiting rage. "She is defiant, completely unpredictable yet frustratingly good. Great even, if it could be controlled."

"I have to remove her from all comforts." David continued "I have to destroy her then rebuild her."

"My friend, Is this really the best way? Ra's questioned. "Is there no other way."

"You want "the one that is all"…She is like her, master. I know her. I created her mom. I saw her sister holding her back and I did what I had to bring her out of the shadows and into herself. Let me take Cassandra away and I will bring you back a warrior."

Ra's considered this for a moment. The girl needed training, she was not ready for the destiny she was born to have. However, having her trained in solitude with only the dependency of David Cain could prove to create more problems than solutions. He feared the girl was too emotionally weak. Create an unbreakable bond. David's training was unique even when monitored. There would be no compassion or sympathy. He would be harder on the girl because she was a part of him. Ra's knew that eventually every person longs for another's touch. If she is successfully trained her loyalties might shift away from the league and lie only with David Cain especially if she discovers he is her father, and he could use her to take the league for himself. Some animals are best left on a leash. Nevertheless she needed training and only David could bring it out of her. She needed her father.

"I will grant your request under one condition .She must not find out you are her father. Timing is everything. So much depends on her full compliance and loyalty to our cause. He made sure to emphasize the word loyalty.

David understood what was implied. The two men stared at each other tension building. David was the first to break the silence.

I only take pride in making my offspring the ultimate warrior, the perfect weapon purposed for use by the league only. I did not hesitate sacrificing my family for the league and I'd do it again if asked. You do not have to question where my loyalties lie, master. I still only seek to do my part to see that our mission be fulfilled and you and I both know only I can train the girl. We will leave in an hours time. I ask for no provisions. David bowed slightly signaling his respect and departure; then set off to find the Cassandra.

* * *

She never thought to question him. She had grown to trust him in the few months they had spent together. It wasn't a traditional relationship, but he always seemed to mean well. She had never acted this way with most people. Such compliance. Not for her mom, Bruce, Alfred. They all received countless questions from her. What, Why, How? David had knocked on her door and didn't wait for a response.

"Get up. Pack light. We leave in an hour." David commanded sternly. It was all he had to say.

"Ok" Cassandra replied curiously but did as she was told.

She had only felt that way for one person before. Thomas Wayne. It hurt to think about him still. All these years and it still hurt.

It took three days to get to their destination: a cabin in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing in any direction for miles. Still Cassandra blindly trusted him. Not one question. She had not anticipated how cold it would be or she would have brought more clothes. David lit a fire. There wasn't much light, but she could see the outline of his face. Long and slender it reminded her of someone but she couldn't recall who prominent dimples much like her own and sad eyes. His hair white with age streaked with red. She imagined him in his younger days hair red as the fire before her. She had always had natural red highlights. She had her suspicions of who David Cain could be, but she needed confirmation. After the fight with the tiger man Cassandra started practicing her "ability" she called it reading. People did not realize how in every moment of their lives their body betrays them: every lie, every hidden thought, every slight moment of fear; the body will respond, and if someone were to pick up on the slight changes they could use that to tell truth from lie even possibly anticipate movements. It was a language of its own to Cassandra. She was learning to speak it fluently.

"Sensei, have you ever had a wife? A child?"

David took a deep breath in and hesitated. He knew it was coming one day. He had to play it right. He agreed with his Master; she could not find out he was her father.

"I had a wife and a child once. A daughter. My wife was a female version of me. She had a strength like no other woman I have met. She loved me, but never forgot her duty. It was the most important thing to her besides our child and even her she sacrificed for her duty. Even me she sacrificed for her duty. The sadness returned again. Our duty Cassandra is the most important thing. What we do is bigger than love, and family, and happiness. You will learn this in time. David hoped he had diverted the conversation, but Cassandra was persistent.

"And what of your daughter?" He avoided her eyes and said simply. "We lost her" this did not make since to Cassandra.

"How do you lose your…?" Cassandra started

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." David interrupted finality in his voice. We have a long day tomorrow.

"Sensei, one last thing?" Cassandra thought it was a good time to inquire about the other subject that was plaguing her: Her ability.

"What is it…Cassandra?" David allowed

"When I fought that Bronze Tiger the other day, it's like everything slowed down. I knew what moves he was going to make as if I were in his head. I could see every twitch his body made. Have you ever seen anything like this before? Can you explain it?" Cassandra inquired half knowing what he might say.

"No, Cassandra. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight" And he set off to the small cabin.

He was lying Cassandra could tell. He had seen it before? He reacted to her questions as if he knew she was doing more than just asking. She did not know where, but she would find out. She also didn't fully understand how she knew, but he was her father. He couldn't look at her when he talked about her; his daughter. She was that daughter. They had lost her. There was just one thing she couldn't get past. How had she ended up in Gotham?

She stayed by the fire for a while longer pondering to herself. She wondered about Bruce and Alfred. Her mom; her biological mom. How exactly she came to be in the place called Gotham and was fortunate enough to be found and raised by the Wayne family. She came all this way to get answers. Left everything she knew and the only thing she had to show for it was more questions.

David was already sound asleep when she finally decided that her need for sleep was greater than her need for answers. Cassandra grabbed the blanket left out for her. It was light but surprisingly warm. She watched the sleeping mass rhythmically rising and falling lying across the room from her. She had been wrong she had found one thing. She had found her father. She had a family. He wasn't particularly warm or welcoming. He didn't comfort her when she cried or was scared. He probably wouldn't ever give her away at her wedding, but in that moment lying there listening to him breathe; David Cain was enough.

* * *

Cassandra didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was pulled out of her dreams by sharp pain. She was being dragged. Then extreme cold. Was she outside? She opened her eyes dizzy from hitting her head as she was dragged from bed. She was outside in her night gown. The breezes flew in and out of the opening. Snowflakes fell on her face she was in the snow. It was freezing. It took her a minute to get oriented, but soon she realized she had been drug outside. She didn't see anyone around. Where was David? Was he hurt? She couldn't feel the cold anymore. Her whole focus was finding her father. She just found him she couldn't be separated from him again not until she had more answers. She didn't hear him walk up behind her. He poured water all over her. Cassandra let out a loud scream of surprise. She was completely soaked. The cold hit her first then David hit her next. He beat her. Each hit stung. The sound resonated through the emptiness the endless void of blackness. Cassandra did not know how much she could take. She wailed with each hit. Screeching, praying for help that would never come. He beat her for what seemed like forever then he stopped abruptly. Cassandra's body was shaking from coldness, shock, and immense anger. She scowled at David. Why had he? How could he?

"Get up" David yelled. Cassandra just laid there crying and shaking too defeated to move.

"I said get up damn it!" David yelled again this time kicking Cassandra in the stomach. Look at you. You are not fit for the league of shadows or anything for that matter. You lay there crying and what will that solve? I stopped. Your enemy has gotten the best of you. He kicked her again. He now has the upper hand, Cassandra. He kicked her again. When they see you are tired and almost done: do you think they will stop? He planted a kick to her back. Cassandra screamed out in frustration, pain leaking from her throat.

"No, they will keep beating you until they kill you. It does not matter if it is in snow, fire, or while being electrocuted. They will not stop. You have to learn to fight through your body. Fight through you mind. Fight through the pain. Fight through the cold. Fight Cassandra. He yelled each phrase. David stood over her legs raised back ready to deliver one final kick. "Or you will die" now get up. He sent his foot flying forward toward her face. She didn't know how, but she found the strength to move. She caught his foot in her hand and threw it back at him. Cassandra was still shaking, but with an unsteady hand she began lifting herself off the ground. The pain was unbearable. She saw the snow around her painted in red… Her blood. The mixture of red on white reminded her of her David's hair. Something awakened in her. She could do this. She could show him she was fit. She would show him she could be her. Better than her even. She would pass her mother. Cassandra stood all the way up planted her feet and took stance. David saw it in that moment in her eyes. The same determination and loyalty; he saw Sandra in her. He saw his wife. Cassandra Cain had been awakened.

* * *

Two years had passed and Ra's had heard no news of David Cain or Cassandra. No word on her progress. He thought to send out a search party, but it would prove pointless, since he had no idea where to begin looking. David had taken care to keep that information to himself. He didn't trust David to give her up once he realized her full potential. Was it even fair for him to have to give her up twice? He remembered when Talia first found him how proud and relieved he was to have her back. He assumed that was how David felt. Pride. His daughter too had come to find him. Ra's wasn't sure if David had kept his word and not told Cassandra that he was her father, but their whole plan depended on the hope that he didn't.

"Master" Ra's was pulled from his thoughts by Jacques one of his men. "I think you should come and see this." He was breathing hard his arm hanging at a weird angle.

"What is the meaning of this? What has occurred? Are we under attack?" Ra's stood from his arm chair his body ready to respond if needed.

"Yes and no, sir…They're back."

Ra's knew Talia was expected to arrive back any day from the scouting mission he had sent her on. She had been gone three years. He didn't like the idea of his daughter being gone that long, but he had insured it was a minimum risk mission necessary to the cause. Plus he was with her. She had insisted to help in some way and he had insisted on following her. Ra's didn't trust him. That abomination. There was something off about him: something evil, powerful…dangerous.

"Oh, Talia, splendid I was expecting her arrival." Ra's relaxed the tension melting away from his limbs. "Send her in to see me at once."

"Not Talia sir. David Cain and…" Ra's eyes grew wide. He didn't need him to finish. He hurried to the main corridor. It reeked with a familiar metallic scent. Fresh blood followed by a chorus of moans. All but two were on the ground. David stood a smile on his face as he took in the path of carnage his creation had left. Pride etched in every crevice on his face. The he saw her. No longer a child. She was a woman. She had even grown a few inches everywhere Ra's observed. Her hair was longer the red streaks burning brighter than ever through her dark tresses. It looked like burning coal braided to one side of her face naturally emphasizing her facial features. She was gorgeous. She exuded power. He had wanted to wield her for it before but now his desire was for much more. He wanted her. She drew him in. He needed to be near. Touch her. He imagined kissing the gape of her neck caressing; gripping her taking her all in as he inserted himself into her making them one for that moment. It was paralyzing. It was strong… Too strong. Ra's was no stranger to this type of deception, but to have someone in his league with that kind of power. She would be very useful indeed once he confirmed where her loyalties lay. Those thoughts weren't his not all of them. She had willed him to think that way. Instead of being a threat to him like she should have been. She made him instead believe her to conquerable and vulnerable. It was the perfect defense, an undetectable defense to the untrained mind. It would be over before the person knew anything was wrong. She was the perfect weapon.

"Ah, Master I have brought you your weapon. Fit to lead your army." David proclaimed

As if on cue Cassandra turned towards Ra's and started walking towards him. Poison in ever seductive move of her hips. "I live to serve my master, Ra's Al Ghul and my family the league of shadows." She pointed to her brothers lying on the floor in agony. "I have beaten your finest warriors. I have proven that I am worthy to take my position at your side as your heir." She ended right in front of him. So close he could feel the energy radiate off of her. She was doing it again. He knew it wasn't real he could even shut his mind to her if he wanted but he didn't care. He wanted to give her whatever she wanted. Ra's opened his mouth to accept.

"Talia al Ghul is the rightful heir of Ra's al Ghul if I am not mistaken" an accented voice thundered through the corridor. She had never heard anything like it. His voice was muffled as if part machine. A mechanical hiss stole the silence in the room and echoed off the walls. Nobody dared to move. Something was about to happen and it was not going to end well.

Cassandra grew rigid "Who said that?" She yelled. Cassandra turned. Hazel met Gray for the first time.

"I did" the man replied matter -of -factly without hesitation.

They stood there staring at each other…challenging one another. He broke their gaze to look around at the bodies sprawled on the floor. Then found her eyes again. He wore a mask with what appeared to be skeleton fingers or spider legs that covered his mouth, nose, and chin. He was big, yes, but all she could see was what could bring him down: Weakness number 1. Smiling to herself. Even the biggest of brutes could be brought down to size with the right tools, "and who are you?" she inquired ready to strike.

"I have been given many names."He said stepping over a few unconscious bodies never losing eye contact. "You possibly are thinking of a few yourself, I'm sure. I however prefer Bane." A sarcastic amusement rang through his voice.

He stopped, opened his arms wide, and moved his fingers taunting Cassandra to come. She took the bait. Cassandra stepped forward to attack; only to be halted by a hand outstretched blocking her from moving any further. Her eyes met David's. He didn't say anything nor did he have to. She understood. Cassandra nodded then bowed respectively first to Ra's then David and turned to leave.

"Another day" taunted Bane after her mockingly.

Cassandra stormed down the hall livid. She had not anticipated him.

_How dare he challenge me?_ She reached her room and found it was just as she had left it. She immediately set out to work strategizing. She had to be ready. Cassandra pushed what had happened to the back of her mind. David would say it was a pointless distraction to dwell on what could not be changed. Cassandra went to bed early that night. There was still much to be done the next day. _"I need to be rested for tomorrow." Cassandra thought. I'll need all my strength, after all it is another day."_

* * *

That's the chapter. More Bane to come. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. Until next chapter ...


	5. Chapter 5: Unconventional Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Chris Nolan, Batman,or the DC Comics world. All chracters, plots and story lines used that belong to them...well belongs to them. I just own my plot and my interpretation of known characters

* * *

Chapter 5: Unconventional meetings

Three years had passed since his argument with his sister. Bruce sat contemplating a dollar bill in his hand. Money was a joke. People can own as much of the paper

as they want, but all that it was at the end of the day was a fancy piece of tissue paper. Sure there are those who would disagree, but as Bruce sat in his parents…

well his master bedroom; Alfred had insisted he reside there while he was home from school, looking at a family of four smiling back at him…his family, he could not

help to be angry. Money could not bring his parents back from the dead; It could not even find Bells. It was like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. There

was a reward, Bruce would spare no cost for whoever could bring him information about his sister leading to her safe return. They traced her car to the docks. It had

been abandoned there. No sign of struggle. No sign she had ever owned the car. All DNA had been removed from the vehicle, even the plate was gone. Whoever took

her left no leads and no motive. Cassandra, Gotham's Princess, became a cold case in Gotham's archives. Money did not bring any of them back, It did however buy

Bruce a gun. His family deserved justice. He deserved justice. Rachel informed Bruce that Joe Chill was getting paroled as a plea baragin to testify against Carmine

Falcone. He was just walking away, just like that. Justice will be served whether Gotham allowed it or not. Bruce would see to it. He grabbed his suitcase and left

Wayne Manor. Looking back only once through the rear view mirror, knowing after he succeeded in what he was about to do; it would be a very long time before he

looked upon it again.

* * *

"But Sensei?" Cassandra yelled the next morning questioning David's decision on how she should respond to the Bane's challenge the day before.

"I said no, Cassandra. You will not ruin all we have worked for because your pride was wounded. Talia Al Ghul is Ra's daughter fortunately for us Ra's focus, his driving force, is our purpose as the league of Shadows. He had a daughter when you arrived, Cassandra, he was still looking for a warrior. You are his warrior; His heir set to lead his men into battle, all you have to do is take it." Her teacher yelled frustrated at her lack of restraint.

David calmed a little before continuing, "Being as it may, I had not anticipated Talia's arrival being around the same time as your debut. I thought we had time to establish your place amongst the men and with Ra's before she returned. Bane is loyal to her. You must understand this Cassandra because it is important. He is different than most and the men respect him as much as they do you. Talia is cunning; with him at her side she has made you her equal. The time will come when you and Bane will fight to secure your place as heir to the league. However that was not yesterday and it is not today, Cassandra you must be patient." David urged hoping she understood how imperative his words were.

Then he continued, "Calm yourself against silly pride. I have trained you with the unconventional for the unconventional. Bane is the unconventional. We have the high ground right now. They know not what to expect; he has not seen you fight. Plan then attack, Cassandra. Observe then execute." "That being said I will no longer be training you separately" David announced. "You will now train with the rest of the league." Cassandra's eyes shifted toward him in protest though she never spoke a word. "Ra's is interested in his new toy. Let him play. Bait them, but hold back. Just show enough to hold interest then report to me after. Do not speak to anyone. There and back, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sensei" was all she replied.

* * *

He watched her. She could feel his eyes on her. It was more annoying than she let on. She refused to even acknowledge his existence. Before training he watched, during training he watched, after training he watched. He was studying her movements. It wasn't desire she knew that look. It was curiosity intrigue even. She felt belittled. Angry, but she remembered David's words. She could not afford to be reckless though she felt he was provoking her. He was testing her patience studying what made her tick; what set her off. He was trying to find her weaknesses.

"That is it for today." Ra's voice carried through the room.

"Aye" They are replied in unison bowing low Ra's bowed back in return signaling the end of training.

Ra's training was tame compared to what she had been subjected to at the cabin. Unconventional was hardly the word to use. Ra's teaching were however just a useful. He was a skilled artist. It would be hard to follow in his footsteps. She didn't doubt she could. She was trained to do so, but there was a look in his eyes. A look that one only acquired through age: by seeing too much… doing too much. She had seen it before though she couldn't quite recall from where. It would be years until Cassandra would be able to acquire such experience: and she did not have years with Talia and Bane posing a threat to all she had trained for.

Then she felt it: that familiar feeling of being watched. Cassandra felt it every day on her walk back to David's chambers. She had not liked the feeling of being hunted. That's what it felt like being stalked. It made her feel weak…helpless. She never liked feeling that way. She felt it so much at the cabin. She made a promise to herself after one particular attack that she would never allow herself to feel that way again. Cassandra knew he did not pose any real threat to her at least at that moment. She could sense in his energy that his intent was purely subjective. It radiated off him like nuclear bomb. It was menacing, commanding and potent.

He had been following her since that night. Probably Talia's doing she was hard to read. Poised, yet strangely vacant behind her exotic eyes. People like her to a normal person would prove to be mysterious spontaneous even. People like her to Cassandra were lethal. They made a great team. People knew what to expect of Bane just standing in the room with him. It didn't take an ability to know that if Bane wanted you dead it would take little effort on his part to do so. You see what you get and what you got was a pure force of nature. Talia took a much more delicate calculating approach, and what she could not handle; she let him finish for her. Cassandra had no doubt that she could beat either separately, but together that would prove to be a bit more challenging.

She turned the corner toward the last stretch near David's room. The presence usually disappeared around that point. Yet it lingered a while longer.

David's instructions were clear, there and back, but Cassandra did not care. Bane was poking a snake in Cassandra's eyes. He knew she knew he was there. Yet, he continually did it cornering her more and more every passing day. David was making her appear weak; so passive, when she could easily take out the problem in a few moments. She learned long ago to trust David, and it had proved to be usually correct but as the days passed she started to doubt her father. Perhaps aging or one too many kicks to the head had impaired his judgments. She had fought and defeated many people twice Bane's size: did David really have so little faith in her abilities? Had she not done enough to prove her worth? Maybe the student had surpassed her Sensei. Perhaps she had to secure her own destiny, and it would start with Bane.

"Can I help you?" Cassandra asked into the air rather frankly. The familiar muffled voice filled the corridor. Bane, however,was nowhere to be found.

"That depends on the aide you possess that I would deem useful, and that…" Bane paused appearing out from his concealed location "has yet to still be determined." He was mocking her to her face. "I assume, however, your statement was not meant as an offering of your assistance so I would employ you to ask only of me what you truly wish to know."

"Ok" Cassandra stated refusing to take the bait. "Why have you been following me?"

"That's simple, You did not tell me you name." Bane responded very certain. This annoyed Cassandra and she snapped.

"Ok, I'm not dealing with this today. You are telling me you have followed me for three weeks to find out a name you've already heard by now. I don't like my time wasted… Bane Cassandra spat his name out of her mouth and though you might think it's funny to waste my time with lies excuse me if I decide to leave now and find a more suitable way to spend the rest of my afternoon."

She turned away from him and began again down the hall.

Bane came from nowhere with a quickness like she had never experienced before. He was fast for his appearance. She had underestimated him and it would probably cost Cassandra her life. No matter what she would not cry out for her father; she at least owed him that. All his hard work .Then again she'd never have the chance to. Bane could snap her neck before she even pronounced the first syllable. She tried to struggle find any way to escape. She was locked under his massive form, pinned against the cold stone wall; all his weight pressed against her. The energy that radiated off him was stronger than before. The power engulfed Cassandra and a twinge of something she hadn't felt in years resurfaced in her…Fear. She locked eyes with him to try to read him. There it was. She had offended him. There was determination and anger at a depth she had never experienced before. Perhaps had been the one poking the snake.

He lowered his face down towards the side of hers, and spoke softly more than knowing David Cain was listening expecting Cassandra's arrival any moment. The mechanical hiss sending a vibration trickling through Cassandra's body; her heart rate was quickening. He was so close. Nobody had handled her like this before.

"You're reputation precedes you "One who is all". I prefer Cassandra. You are not ready to sit on such a high pedestal though they find reason to place you on it anyway. I do not jest or lie and the implications that I did either would normally be enough cause for me to end this puny reality you call existence. However, Cassandra you are not normal. You interest me and not for your reputation which considering the position you are currently in is as disputable as the notion that you are fit to be Ra's al Ghul's heir. I never said I did not know your name. I, Cassandra, meerily informed you that you had not told me your name: quite a rude gesture considering that I found cause to tell you mine. Only to be succeeded by your turning your back on me after insulting my credibility without even allowing me the proper respect of a bow before taking your leave."

Cassandra tried to will him off of her. Nothing happened. He did not even budge.

"Ah Yes, I've heard of your ability, you will find it will not work on me. It will take a lot more than parlor tricks to beat me, girl. Your pride and anger are your biggest enemies. You will defeat yourself before I even have a chance to embarrass you and your so called Sensei in front of Ra's al Ghul and the rest of the league." Bane taunted brows furrowed eyes dark, deep… menacing.

Cassandra had heard enough. She dropped all her weight. Bane hadn't expected it and Cassandra instinctively sent a low swipe of her leg to knock him off his feet. Cassandra hopped up to her feet as did Bane almost in sync. He was surprisingly agile as well. Maybe it wasn't as easy as Cassandra had thought it was going to be. Both stared each other down waiting to respond if either one struck first.

Footsteps invaded the silence and tension they had built between them temporarily melting it away as quick as it was created. They were trained to recognize each other's footsteps. It was a way to distinguish between brother or enemy in the event that their headquarters were ambushed. These particular footsteps were distinctly Ra's al Ghul's.

He rounded the corner just as they straightened up. They bowed low in unison. All evidence of the exchange that was about to happen erased except the tension that lingered over their heads. Ra's sensed it.

"Is everything ok Cassandra?" Ra's did not trust or care for Bane. He could not prevent Talia from the connection she already had for him, and he dare not force her to choose between them for fear she might choose Bane. Talia looked so much like her mother. He would see her happy in whatever way she saw fit. Cassandra was his however; His weapon. Bane could not be trusted especially around Cassandra. He didn't know much about bane him only being in and out as Talia saw fit to travel, but what he had come to find that in most cases Bane was internal, systematic even. If he was taking an interest in Cassandra it was for a reason and it threatened everything they had accomplished in 19 years.

"Everything is fine, Master." Cassandra assured hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt. "We were just having a friendly chat."

Ra's did not seem convinced but pressed on anyway. "Good, good I'm glad there's no bad blood between you two. You didn't have the best introduction I dare say." It was Bane's time to respond.

"My sentiments exactly" Bane replied. I thought me and young Cassandra here should try to resolve any misunderstandings that may have occurred between us. They tend to have a way of creating unnecessary conflicts . I think we now have a clear understanding of each other. Wouldn't you agree, Cassandra?" Bane was staring her down again.

She met his eyes as if meeting his challenge. "Crystal" She replied shortly.

"Well that is that then, on to other business. There is much to be done. If you are finished here Cassandra I was wondering if you have a moment. I want to sit down with you and David to discuss something of a very urgent nature. Shall we?" Ra's gestured in the direction of David's chambers. Cassandra's heart sank and her stomach turned. She was in so much trouble. Perhaps, David would not notice she was more than 20 minutes late.

"Sure, David is expecting me any moment anyway. Good day Bane. It was… Cassandra paused struggling to find the right word to fit what had just occurred…Educational." She finished turning towards Bane. Secretly glad Ra's had shown up when he did. Bane and Cassandra bowed low to each other; the gesture forced in respect of Ra's al Ghul's presence.

"That it was indeed, we must do it again very soon. Until next time, Cassandra." Bane replied his eyes never left hers; both silently promising the other: They were far from finished.

* * *

I know chapters 4 and 5 came quick behind each other. I didn't feel i had enough Bane in the prior chapter. This is considerable shorter than my normal chapters but I think it has enough to set up a few thing I want to touch on in the future with out dragging the chapter on and on. Hopefully you like it. More Bane to come. Please review.


End file.
